


Oh, Baby!

by kuroneko_06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child AU, M/M, Tsukiyama - Freeform, older!tsukishima, younger!yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroneko_06/pseuds/kuroneko_06
Summary: [child au] Tsukishima has never been fond of children. Heck, he's not even fond of kids his age! But as cliche as it may be, there is always an exception.





	Oh, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> This was done on a whim. Posted on a whim, too. And so, if you're reading this, please excuse all the errors.

The first time they met was a chance encounter. 

 

It was a hot, summer day and his older brother, Akiteru, forgot his bento at home. Their mother made Kei deliver it to the daycare where Akiteru and some of his classmates were assigned to help out for a week as a school project. 

By the time Kei reached the daycare, he's already feeling irritable and sticky with sweat. Kei was definitely not amused. However, seeing as his older brother was sincerely apologetic for forgetting his own bento, Kei held his tongue. 

He had just come out of the daycare's door when *PLOP* a child tripped and fell flat on his face in front of him. The child remained planted on the ground as two other kids ran to his side to laugh and point at his clumsiness. 

"Tsk. Pathetic." 

The boys stopped laughing and looked at him. Kei stared back. And continued to semi-glare at them until they turned and ran to the back of the daycare.

The fallen child still made no signs of moving and Kei was contemplating if he's fainted and if he should be calling the teacher or Akiteru. But before Kei can arrive at a decision, the child wailed... and with his face still planted on the ground. 

'Great.', Kei sighed. 'This definitely isn't my day.' 

Being as the great wailer is in front of him and he cannot run the risk of someone seeing him going around or over the said wailer to walk out of the daycare, Kei bended down and helped the child sit up. 

"Hey, stop crying already. It's ugly. You have snot running down your nose. It's disgusting." Kei deadpanned. What, he's not one to sugarcoat words. 

While most kids would probably cry more if they hear those harsh words, this one seems to be more sensible. He put effort to stop his crying.

"S-so-rry. I w-was ju-just s-so relieved th-that the-y are g-gone. T-tha-nks for s-s-saving me." The boy stuttered. 

"I didn't save you." Kei dusted off the boy's clothes. "and you're blocking my way."

"Oh! I-I'm so-rry!" The boy seems to be fortunately calming down. "I'm Y-yamaguchi. Yamaguchi Tadashi... I'm six years old. N-nice to m-meet you!" 

Kei raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh." 

"What's your name?" Yamaguchi asked as he tilted his head to the side. And really, Kei should not be finding it cute because clumsy-and-dirty Yamaguchi with tear-stained cheeks still has some snot coming out of his nose, but for the life of him, Kei really did find it cute. Adorable, even.

"Tsukishima."

"T-tsuk-ki-nii!" Yamaguchi beamed. "Thanks for all your help, Tsukki-nii!"

The sun's heat might be getting to him. Yes, that's it. After all, why else would Kei's cheeks feel this hot? 

 

And why would remembering Yamaguchi--with his sincere, innocent eyes, somewhat messy, yet soft hair, and freckle-sprawled cheeks--say "I hope to see you again, Tsukki-nii!" make his heart pound abnormally? 

Maybe he's coming down with heat stroke?

'Ugh.' Kei though as he walked home. 'This definitely isn't my day.'

 

Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi's first meeting was something one can call a chance encounter.

However, the second and the third and the others that followed were certainly not.

 

And just like that, Tsukishima Kei--in his eleven year old glory--realized that he's doomed.


End file.
